


Job

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Job

Clint likes his job.   
He gets to make a difference.   
Dispose of bad guys.  
Save innocent lives.  
He is an assassin.   
He is a spy.   
He works from the shadows.   
Now he is a superhero.   
Saving the world from aliens.


End file.
